Vida de peligro
by Athena-Black13
Summary: El mundo es un lugar triste y siniestro. Los humanos, siempre inconformes, crearan los Juegos del Estado Español. ¿Por qué? Las comunidades autónomas se intentaron revelar a lo que ellos creían injusticias. Los Juegos del Estado Español son el nuevo futuro de los distritos, su nueva vida, un nuevo peligro. SYOT
1. Principio

**VIDA DE... PELIGRO**

**Rayo Macbar ~Parte Central.**

—¿Y bien Ker? —pregunto al Jefe de los Juegos. —¿Que nos tenéis listo?

—Algo especial, Rayo. Muy especial —dice él. Ker Kerrumble es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo rojo como el fuego y de piel blanca cómo la nieve. Las arrugas y los ojos oscuros no complementan un buen vestuario de colores oscuros.

—¿Y qué piensas de Los Juegos?

Ker se queda pensativo. Sonrío. Pocas veces Ker se queda sin palabras, y soy de los pocos que lo consigue.

—Son un especie que castigo que está empezando a ser acceptado. Una nueva forma de ver el mundo. Una nueva manera de... ser felices y de conseguir lo que esperamos. Luchando y pasándola bien, entre Distritos.

«Los van a matar a todos, al final» pienso yo.

—Bien es hora de irse, ¡hasta mañana! —grito a la multitud que aplaude. —Les espero en la presentación de los diseñadores.

Me despido de Ker y voy a mi vestuario. Me quito el traje de lentejuelas negras y me meto en un cómodo chandal, de marca, claro está. Me miro al espejo. Piel oscura, tatuajes dorados en una mejilla, con formas de estrellas (doce en total), ojos grises... nadie pensaría de dónde vengo. Miro la fotografía que tengo. Mamá está conmigo delante de uno de los prados.

**Selene Moons ~ Parte Central.**

Nos tenemos que despertar a las nueve para ser al platón de televisión a las diez y estar listos a las once para hacer las entrevistas, que nos den los distritos, etc.

Peino mi pelo plateado, mientras Xylon se pasea por el piso colocándose ropa y eligiendo corbatas. Me río al ver sus esfuerzos inútiles de peinarse el pelo, así que me digno a ayudarle y conseguimos llegar allí justo a tiempo.

Dorothea, Elisea, Magnus, Théo, Garsius... todos están allí. Con Xylon nos acabamos de acercar a ellos. ¡Están entusiasmados! Mi chico y yo sólo sonreímos.

—Y ahora señoras y señores, ¡presentaremos a los diseñadores de...¡Los Juegos del Estado Español!

Rayo Macbar, el presentador más famoso, es el que se encarga ahora de presentarnos. Hoy lleva un traje de lentejuelas plateadas, algo recargado para mi vista.

—Empecemos con el Distrito 1: Maximilian y Feya Borkstook —anuncia a la multitud. Vamos pasando por el escenario y Rayo nos entrevista un poco.

Me sudan las manos y me muevo nerviosa sin saber que hacer. Xylon, a mi lado, me sonríe burlón, cosa que le cuestan un par de golpes. Théo, el diseñador del distrito 10, y uno de nuestros mejores amigos también se ríe de mi. A él solo lo miro mal, es el inconveniente de que no sea mi hermano. Por que si, Xylon es mi hermano a pesar de las pocas diferencias.

—Y por último, Selene y Xylon Moons —anuncia Rayo. Xylon se mueve hacia delante y le sonríe. Yo, algo más tensa, me aproximo al hombre. —Un placer volverlos a ver.

—Muchas gracias, Rayo —digo sonriendo calidamente. Él me sonríe de vuelta.

—Un nuevo año y unas nuevas expectativas, ¿alguna idea escogida? —dice él sentándose en una cómoda silla. Yo me siento en una igual, mi hermano a mi lado, se remueve el pelo negro de mechones plateados.

—Si, alguna idea tenemos hecha. Sin dudar, el hecho de que en Cataluña haga más de una tarea para el estado nos da muchas cosas con las que trabajar.

Se la pasan hablando de eso hasta que Macbar se despide del público y nosotros nos vamos cada uno a nuestro pequeño camerino. Yo, me desmaquillo poco a poco, hasta que alguien se desliza por la puerta.

—Selene.

—Rayo —digo girandome.

Xylon y yo viviamos en Cataluña cuando eramos pequeños. Nos encontramos a Rayo cuando llegamos al centro con nuestro padrastro, que resultó ser su padre. Eramos medio hermanos, nadie lo podía canviar.

—¿Vamos a casa? —pregunta mirando al suelo. Asiento, poco a poco.

**Ker Kerrumble ~ Parte Central.**

La arena tendría que estar lista. Falta lo más importante, el Cuerno. Situamos el sitio enmedio de un lago un metro de profundo. Luego están los sitios de por los lados.

—Kerrumble, señor, ha llegado su mujer, señor —dice mi asistente. Yo sonrío, y dejo que entre mi mujer.

Ella es un alto cargo de la Creación de Juegos, de la Parte Central. Yo, el Vigilante jefe, ella la creadora de plantas y mutaciones.

Gaea, tiene la piel blanca y los ojos morados. Viste de negro, y eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta.

—¿Vamos a comer, amor?

Dejo el trabajo y vamos a casa, cojidos de la mano. Estamos contentos. Pronto debutaremos juntos.

Un avox nos prepara los platos y la comida, ella y yo nos sentamos y hablamos de las últimas novedades. Los platos que pasan, poco a poco, acaban con una tarta de fresa para mi y helado de chocolate para ella.

La tarta sabe rara, y antes de que pueda decir nada veo la cara de mi mujer sonreír.

**Gaea Stormwhite ~Parte Central.**

Una vez acabado el hecho de que Ker muera, y el enterramiento el día siguiente, ocurre.

El Presidente Yojar, hace presencia y lo anuncia. Anuncia mi nombre ante todos. Soy la nueva Vigilante Jefe.

El día en que me siento en el lugar de aquél que fue mi marido, soy feliz. Conseguí lo que quería, no? Feliz...

Él, más que nadie debió comprender que la vida es llena de... peligro.

_Hola a todos, lectores. _

_Mi primer Syot, ¡menuda emoción! _

_Voy ir haciendo capítulos, pero me faltan lo más importante, ¡tributos! Vayan a mi perfil y envíen un PM si estan interesados.._

Aquí tenemos a algunos componentes importantes.

Rayo Macbar: _El presentador_

Selene Moons: _Estilista y diseñadora_

Ker Kerrumble: _Ex-Vigilante Jefe. __Miprimeramuerte_

Gaea Stormwhite: _Vigilante Jefe, mi prmera asesina. La verdad es que, los que son fans de Percy Jackson debían esperar algo malo de Gaea no?_

**Hasta pronto!**


	2. Sentimientos de poder

**Sentimientos del poder**

_Yojar ~ Parte Central._

Las reuniones con los alcaldes de los distritos para preparar la cosecha, me ponen de mal humor. Las reuniones con algunos senadores me marean. Pero disfruto de una reunión en especial: la que tengo con Gaea Stormwhite.

Su apellido, como muchos de la gente de la Parte Central del país, es estranjero. Las colonizaciones inglesas que hubieron después de la guerra son las causantes de eso, pero no habia sido tan malo.

Lo que le gustaba de Gaea era lo despiadada que podía ser. El hecho de que lo mirara friamente, sonriera siempre, que alabara sus ideas, siempre con segundas intenciones.

Reviso las cámaras que tenemos en varios distritos, todos llenos de naturaleza que mutó de tierra desnuda y de campos quemados. Los experimentos de otros países, inexplorados para todos los habitantes de está patria, dieron sus frutos.

—Señor, Gaea está aquí —dice mi asistente. —¿La dejo pasar? No tenian ninguna cita prevista.

—Dejela pasar. A estás horas, las últimas reuniones son importantes.

Gaea entra en el despacho, sonriendo felinamente. El pelo negro, liso, los ojos morados de largas pestañas, los labios largos, algo grusos... Bella. Peligrosa.

—Gaea, ¿a que se debe este honor? —pregunto yo. Ella se sienta delante de mi.

—Le traigo los hologramas de la Arena. Este año árboles y agua. Nos centramos en eso.

—¿Tiene preferencia por el distrito cuatro? Menuda sorpresa —contesto, mirando los hologramas. Los perfiles rectos del Refugio, los árboles, los peces...

—Prefiero la Parte Central, señor —me dice, con una sonrisa. Lista, peligrosa, siempre así. —También traigo a los mutantes.

Los mutantes, los animales creados por ella y los altos cargos. Miro los hologramas.

—He oído que los bulldogs se pusieron de moda en los distitos 7 y 10. Luego los lobos han sido menos temidos en el 12 y 8. Creo que los pájaros cantores deberían ser molestias para el 1 y el 3. Los demás serán atacados por otro lado —recita convencida.

—Interesante...

La facilidad de saber las cosas de Gaea es sorprendente. Prefiero hablarle de otra cosa.

—¿Cosechas listas? —digo apartando los hologramas.

—Mañana montarán los escenarios en el 3, 5, 6 y 7. En el 1, 2, 4 y 8 ya están montados. Pasado mañana serán montados en los restantes.

—El 9, 10, 11 y 12. Espero que esté todo listo —digo analítico. —¿Los guardias?

—Falta trasladar los del 12, 4, 11, 9, y 7. Rebeca Falcón se vuelve a quejar de su distrito, por las vacas. Y Douglas Montura del alcalde del 8.

—Bien, puedes irte Gaea. Pronto tendrás mucha faena.

—Vengo a darle la lista de los estilistas para el próximo año. Y de los Vigilantes, el suyo y el mío —dice con una sonrisa. Se levanta y sin dejar su sonrisa, acaricia una de las rosas en la mesa. La rosa, el símbolo del país.

—Bien. Lo revisaré —sigo serio. —¿Ha encontrado un nuevo presentador? Después de la muerte de Rayo... devastador, sin duda.

—Si señor, mañana se presentará antes de las Cosechas.

—¿Mujer o hombre? —pregunto. Ella me mira desafiante, intenta afectarme de alguna manera.

—Hombre. Félix Obrador. 20 años, muy joven —dice con algo de retintín.

—Adiós.

Cuando se marcha, reviso la arena. Podrán jugar con los elementos originales, obviamente. Será un buen año. Interiormente me lo repito. Por la vida de la peligrosa Gaea, debe ser un buen año.

**0~0**

**Tenía pensado hacer ya las cosechas, pero quería explicarles algo del país y hablado por los tributos... no me gustaba. Voy consiguiendo más tributos, pero diría que el Syot aun está abierto.**

**Pondré, como premio a los reviews del primer cap, los tributos de los padres que me dejaron. Gracias :)**

**Espero haber explicado mejor las cosas.**

**Respecto al blog, tardaré un poco a conseguirlo actualizar, pero se hará. También avisarles que tengo Google+ (Athena-Black13) e Instagram (athena_black13) y si quieren también subiré cosas de allí.**

**¿Qué esperan de los tributos? ¿Que fobias creen que pueden tener los competidores de sus hijos? **

**A-B13**

**PD: **_En los PM ponía que tenía ganador elegido. Eso ya no es así. Aretha y Alcander (tributos de Cataluña) son míos, si. Pero no serán mejores. Tengo unas escenas para ellos. Por si mueren. Todo dependerá del apoyo recibido, igual que los demás._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Siento comunicarles que este fic ha quedado parado. Me hacia mucha ilusión pero me he quedado sin tiepo y sin ganas, sin inspiración...

De verdad siento mucho comunicaros esto. Si nunca el fic vuelve a las andadas veran el fic subido. De verdad que lo siento.


End file.
